Spice
by Mrs.Whitlock100
Summary: Bella is bored with her married life and wants some Spice. Who better to help her than Jasper? Story is better than the summary! Set five years after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi I'm Cherish, this is my first story so take it easy on me. This idea kind of came to me. So I decided to go with it and write this story. I have a lot of it planned out in my head and so I should be able to update pretty frequently. I don't have a beta but I would appreciate one. Well, I guess I am gonna get on with it, Hope you like it.

BTW it is set about five years after Breaking Dawn.

I own nothing SM does.

Spice

Chapter 1: Salt And Pepper

_Bella_

I am married to a wonderful Edward, with a beautiful daughter Renesmee, and I couldn't be happier, most of the time. I don't know what it is but the past couple of years have changed me. I feel complacent, bored not excited or riveted like I used to be and I don't really know how to fix it. Like I said I have an amazing husband a wonderful daughter but it seems so mundane. After all that we have been through, it seems like my family and I have drifted. My daughter and I are extremely close and when I spend time with her I am never bored but other than that there is nothing. No excitement, no adventure, and just no spice.

We do the same things everyday and it only changes every couple of months when we decide to go on vacation and even then it's not exciting. Now five years ago if you asked me about my life I would have told it was the most exciting most scary time of my life. I was just married to my soul mate and ended up pregnant with a hybrid vampire slash human. But now it's just blah.

Our everyday is this, we get Renesmee up for her lessons, go for a hunt (most days), read some books, tell Renesmee it is getting late and that Jake has to leave, and then she stays at the main house while Edward and I head off to our cottage and make love, well I don't think you can rightly call it that anymore because it's always the same it's more like just having sex, there is no spark.

So again here I was reading another freakin' book that holds nothing that I don't already know and Edward is sitting across from me thumbing through yet another medical journal. Yeah, what a flippin' surprise. Now don't get me wrong I was glad nothing was going wrong but nothing was new anymore.

The only entertainment i had was pulling different pranks on Emmett. Which was also getting old. I didn't know what to do about it. I thought about it almost everyday now. Edward was more distant then when I was a human, I could strip naked in the middle of our house and he would just stick to the task at hand, be it a book or a conversation. I tried lingerie, toys, even masturbation and it's like nothing worked.

The only person I talked to about it was Jasper he was my only real friend around here. He never made me do things he wanted to do and he never made me talk about things I didn't want to. He was my escape, he even treated Renesmee perfectly. If Edward had said she couldn't or shouldn't do something he would talk to her about it and if it was something she desperately wanted to do he would let her behind Edward's back because like me he knew she had to make her own mistake. I know I should probably be on my husband's side but come on he wanted me to have all of my own human experiences before he changed me and I want her to have her own life and not be controlled by Alice and Edward like I am. It's like I can't even put on a pair of underwear without her having to pick it out and with Edward I can't even make a decision about what Renesmee should be learning without him breathing down my neck.

As I was reading my book I thought of all this and just got madder and madder before I heard Jas growl and decided I should go out for a hunt. I turned and walked towards Edward giving him a kiss and heading out the door I wouldn't be gone long and God forbid if I go somewhere for more then two hours at a time.

I made my downstairs at a human pace. I tried to keep things as normal as possible for Renesmee because I wanted her to have a sense of normalcy in her life amongst all the crazy. As I entered the living room I could hear Jasper and Alice arguing over her shopping yet again. They always seemed to be doing that anymore. I went towards the noise and found them in the kitchen.

"Alice this is getting ridiculous, I do not want to go on another one of your idiotic shopping trips!" Jasper yelled.

"Well, then you can stay home and I will ask someone else if they want to go." She simply replied, as I walked into the room. She eyed me intently like she was gonna ask me to go with her. I shook my head at her and she frowned. I rolled my eyes and continued into the kitchen.

"Where is my gorgeous daughter today?" I asked. I knew she wouldn't go anywhere that one of the family members didn't know about.

"She went to the reservation with Jacob." Alice replied.

"Alright, did she have her phone?" I asked.

"Yep." She replied. Popping the p. I swear sometimes I just wanted to rip her damn head off because of her antics. I just smiled.

"Well, I am going out to hunt for awhile if anyone would like to accompany me?" I said. Jasper nodded.

"Well, since neither of you like to shop I know Edward will go so Bella do you care if I ask him?" She asked. I told her she could and then me and Jasper were on our way outside.

After we both had our fill we sat down near the stream at the back of the Cullens' property. I could feel his frustration projecting and politely asked him to stop.

"Sorry Bella it's just that shopping is all Ali seems to want to do anymore." he frowned and looked at the ground.

"I know exactly what you mean. All Edward wants to do is read or teach Renesmee something new" I said.

"Yeah I guess we are kind of in the same boat, huh?"

"Kindred spirits, Jas, we need to fix it somehow."

"I know but how" I could almost see the wheels in his head turning as we sat there.

**A/n: Well there it is my first chapter hope you all like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you liked my first chapter. Here is the second.

I own nothing SM does.

**Spice**

**Chapter 2: Chili Powder**

_Jasper_

We sat there for awhile by the stream just talking until we decided to head back to the house. I didn't know what was wrong with my existence. I had a great family, a wonderful wife, and more money than I knew what to do with and I was still unhappy. I tried everything. I went on trips with the family, I tried new things and still I was so unhappy.

The only person that seemed to understand was Bella. We became great friends. The time I spent with her was amazing. We didn't even have to talk. When we were around each other I felt better. Even when Renesmee was around. She was always making me laugh and even though I went against her father's wishes I didn't feel bad for it because I knew that she needed to have her own life at some point.

As we were walking to the house I tested the emotional atmosphere as I normally did and found much the same as always. The only feeling that was different was a hint of amusement coming from the kitchen. I didn't think anything of it and continued walking with Bella a few feet to my right.

We got to the house and walked up to the porch she walked ahead of me and opened the door. We stepped in and I made my way to the kitchen. Renesmee was in there with Jacob and they were sitting at the table playing checkers. I understood right then where the amusement was coming from. Renesmee had Jacob beat by a stretch and was milking it for all it was worth. I couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

"You think it's funny too?" Jacob asked and I nodded.

"Come on, Jake, you know you like it when I win." Renesmee said.

"Yes, but it still damages my ego." He laughed out as Renesmee tickled him.

I had to get out of there before they both had me doubled over in laughter. I walked out of the kitchen and went up to my study. I went in and threw myself on the couch. I was lying there for what must have been a couple hours before I got slammed with this feeling of hurt mixed in with rage and it was coming from downstairs.

I couldn't figure out who they were coming from and figured it best I stay in my study until the feelings subsided. I sent out large doses of calm to everyone in the house to see if that would help.

"Jazz you better get down here and see what is going on before you start sending that shit out" I heard Bella say. She never talked to me like that ever. She was my best friend why would she have said something like that.

_Bella_

When Jasper and I got back to the house I could hear Renesmee in the kitchen with Jacob so I decided to head upstairs and draw for awhile. I never thought I was any good at it but Jasper was always entertained with my doodles. I heard Alice and Edward return and decided I should head downstairs.

Before I got completely down the stairs I saw something I never thought that I would see and then I felt calm wash over so I shouted even though I knew he could hear me if I whispered.

"Jazz you better get down here and see what is going on before you start sending that shit out." I yelled my words laced with every bit of rage I was feeling. I heard Jake whisper a goodbye to Renesmee and leave and then I heard Jasper get up and make his way towards the scene in front of me. Renesmee came to stand beside me.

Edward and Alice were right across from us looking quite surprised.

"Momma whats going on?" My beautiful daughter asked.

"Why don't you ask your father?" I said. I heard Esme join us in the foyer. A look of confusion on her face.

"Daddy whats going on?" Renesmee asked turning towards her father.

I heard Jasper enter before Edward spoke.

"Bella let's step outside so we can talk in private for a moment." Edward said.

"NO, we are going to let everyone hear this."

"What is going on Alice?" He asked looking between Edward and Alice.

"Jasper, Honey, let's go upstairs and talk." She said looking innocently towards the rest of us.

"I would like to know what is going on here before we discuss anything" He replied.

Edward was the first to speak, "Esme why don't you go for a hunt and take Renesmee with you so the four of us may talk."

"Of course, Renesmee come on sweetie they will tell us when we get back." She said and pulled Renesmee outside with her. When we could no longer hear them we all went into the living room.

"Will someone please explain to me what is going on?" Jasper said. Still confused as to what this whole thing was about.

"As you know Alice and I went shopping this afternoon. When we returned we were..." He trailed off so I decided I would finish his statement for him.

"I walked down the stairs to find your wife and my husband full on making out in front of the door when they saw me they came in and that's when I felt the calm and yelled at you." I spat at Edward.

"Bella you don't understand." Edward said.

"Oh I understand full well what I saw in front of me."

"Alice is this true?" Jasper asked and she nodded, "What the hell Alice?"

"We were planning on telling you both this weekend when Renesmee would be at Jacob's all day." She explained still looking down.

"I think its a little late for that." I said.

"We never meant to hurt anyone" Edward said looking at his feet.

"Well it seems to me that you guys weren't looking out for anyone but yourselves." Jasper yelled.

"Jazz calm down." Alice said.

"You want me to calm down? Me? I think you need to reevaluate who you should be talking to." He replied staring down at her.

"I'm leaving you, Edward, and I am taking Renesmee with me. I need time to sort all of this out away from the family." I said.

"I am going with you Bella" Jasper said.

"That's fine Jasper." I replied.

"Bella don't go, please, we can fix this." Edward pleaded with me.

"There is nothing to fix, I will not sit around and be treated this way. I gave up everything for you and I don't regret that because I have a wonderful daughter because of that but when I gave up things for you I expected to be treated with the same respect and not cheated on." And with that I stood up and walked upstairs.

When I got there I called Renesmee and told her to come home and pack that we were leaving and that I would explain on the way. After I hung up I went to Jasper's room to find him packed up and ready to go.

"Will you come with me to the cottage so I can pack."

"Of course" He replied.

**A/N: Hope you like I will update soon. Review please! Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers I am glad you are enjoying the story! My pc is a little messed up right now so bear with me.

I own nothing SM owns all.

Spice

Chapter 3:Cinnamon

Renesmee

I didn't know what was going on but I knew something was up. Momma was enfuriated with Daddy and I felt like I was stuck in the middle. I went with Grandma and tried not to think about it.

"Everything will be fine, Ness, it will work out, okay?" Grandma said.

"I hope so."

We kept walking in the forest until my phone rang and it was Momma when she told me about us leaving I wondered why but we made our way back to the house anyway.

When I got there I went straight upstairs and started to pack. I figured Momma was at the cottage getting her things.

I finished packing and sat down on my bed trying not to cry because I figured if I cried it would make the situation worse. When Momma and Jasper entered my room I was confused but followed them out to Momma's car.

Bella

After we went to the main house and got Renesmee we went to my car and headed off. I knew we were going to the one place no one would look or expect. We were the only ones allowed to go and still we had to go off the land to hunt but it was give us plenty of time away from the family.

"Renesmee I know you don't know what is going on so are you ready to hear it?" I asked.

"Yes Momma" She replied.

"When I went downstairs to greet your father, he and Alice were kissing and we are leaving so you, Jasper, and myself can figure things out." I said.

"Do you understand, Ness?" Jasper asked.

"I think so but where are we going?" She asked.

"We are going to the Reservation. That is the one place we can go and not worry about anyone intruding on us." I replied and Jasper eyed me warily.

"They said you can come too Jasper I called them when we were at the cottage." I replied and he nodded.

We made our way to the Reservation and pulled up to Jake's. Renesmee got out and went to the door where Jake greeted her and continued to console her. We got our things out of my car and Jake and Jasper took them into the house.

I went in and checked on Renesmee and went back out to find Jasper sitting on the porch. I sat down next to him and let my head fall into my hands.

"Why did they do this?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know, I never thought something like this would happen, what do we do?" I asked.

"This is so messed up."

"I know." And with that we both started sobbing. I never thought Jasper was the crying type and had I not known what was wrong I would have found it odd. But at that moment I couldn't care less.

After a few minutes we stopped sobbing and I got angry again. I knew he could feel it but I didn't care.

"I can't believe they treated us this way. What did we do wrong?" I spat out angrily. I knew it was boring but I never thought he would cheat on me especially not with his sister for all intents and purposes.

"Me either. How can anyone do that to a person they "love"?" He said.

"I don't know Jazz, but I don't think I will ever be able to go back." I said solemnly.

"I know what you mean." He said and we just sat there for hours going through all that has happened and I made a decision right then and proceeded to get my cell phone out of my pocket.

A/N:Hope its not too short. I will have another chapter up here soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for voting on my poll. It Turns out only eleven people voted but the poll was only open for a day because i was so excited to post it. I hope you like the Peter version because ten people voted on it. Only one person voted for Emmett. No one voted for the original chracter but I like the Peter version better anyway.**

Chapter 4: Clove

_Bella_

I got my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed the only person I could think of. I didn't know him too extremely well. I knew him enough to know that if he knew anything about what happened Jasper wouldn't be happy with him.

Jasper gave me a quizzical look but said nothing. I put the phone to my ear and waited for him to answer.

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring.._

Finally he answered. "Peter, tell me you know what's going on?"

"No, actually all I know is that you and the Major aren't with the Cullen's, any reason for that?" Peter asked nonchalantly.

"Well, Alice and Edward..." I spat the name,"were fucking and we caught them and left."

"NO WAY!"

"Yes they were pretending to go on shopping trips and apparently that wasn't enough."

"That's ridiculous, what do you need me for other than to come up there and kick some vamp ass?"

"Well, I was wondering if you and Charlotte could find some sort of residence for the four of us and Renesmee and the occasional visit from Jake, Jazz and I could do it but we don't want them to know where we are and I really want you both to be here."

"In other words you have a plan and need some help huh?"

"Yes." I replied to the vamp who quote 'knows shit'.

"Yes we can do that, any particular style of dwelling?"

"No just make it a fairly nice place. We will call Esme in a few and have her ship our furniture and things there."

"Okay, Bella, just be careful okay? The Major isn't who he used to be."

"As if I know what you are talking about but okay. See ya in a couple of days." I replied and hung up the phone. I looked at Jasper knowing full-well he heard the entire conversation between Peter and myself.

"What may I ask was that all about?" He asked.

"Well, I figured he was our best option for the family not finding out. Plus even though I am going to call Esme I know she won't say anything if I ask her not to."

"Well, you can let me in on the plan later. I am going to go hunt for awhile." And with that he headed off the Reservation and I decided to head inside and talk to Renesmee for awhile after I called Esme.

I picked my phone up after dialing her personal cell and didn't have to wait long for her to answer.

"Bella, how are all of you?" She asked with every bit of her 'motherly' concern lacing her voice.

"As good as we can be right now. Renesmee is pretty upset."

"Well, that is to be expected in a time like this."

"Yes, I do have another reason for calling, Peter and Charlotte will be visiting Jasper, Renesmee, and myself for awhile. We are going to buy a home here in Forks, and I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"Whatever you need, hun."

"I was wondering if you could ship our furniture to our new house when I get the address?"

"Of course, Dear."

"Thank you so much. I know you are worried about us and right now I have nothing much to tell you I just need you to not tell anyone what the address is or where we might be. I know that is asking a lot but that is what we need right now."

"I can't promise you much if I slip in my thoughts but I can guarantee you no one will get me to tell them directly."

"That's all I can ask of you." And with that I hung up and headed into the house to talk to my daughter.

_Two Days Later_

I had went to hunt the night before and returned in the early morning hours. I talked to Esme a few times during the week when she had called. She had to call me for fear anyone would be around so she called normally when she was hunting or shopping. Peter had called the day before and told us the address of our new home and Jasper and I moved all our things over there the same day.

We got everything over there before Renesmee had gotten back to Jacob's from the beach and she was happy when we told her where we were going. The new house is only about ten minutes away from the Reservation so she knew Jake could come by just about anytime. Jasper and I spent alot of time together over the last two days we had hunted together, talked alot, and spent the majority of our days talking about our plan.

We had been sitting in a tree near our new residence waiting for Renesmee to wake up so we could head to the airport in Port Angeles to pick up our friends. They were scheduled to arrive at about 11 am and it was only 7 am then so we decided to let her sleep a little while longer.

"Do you think we can actually pull it off, Bella?" He said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I know we can, we have to. This is our only chance to get back what we lost when they did this. Our only chance to redeem some peace. This will work because truly they have no choice but to comply." I replied.

"I am glad you we are in this together no matter how bad the circumstance. I know if it had been anyone else we wouldn't be getting along. So thanks, for all you have done."

"I feel the same way, Jazz, thank you for being there for me." I leaned towards him and gave him a quick hug. We heard Renesmee stirring and hopped down from the tree. We went into the house and I prepared her breakfast while she took her shower and got ready. I heard her come down the stairs as her breakfast finished.

I handed her the plate and she ate it. She still looked somewhat tired but tried to cover it up with her cheerfulness.

Jasper walked in and smiled at her. "I just got off the phone with Peter and they are about an hour away from landing so as soon as everyone is ready we can head out."

"I'm ready." Renesmee said smiling at me. I nodded and we all went out to my new SUV. I got it because I figured at some point all of us staying in our new home would be riding together.

We headed out and got to the airport five minutes before they landed and walked in to wait for them. We seen them about ten minutes later walking toward our group.

"So when do we start the show?" Peter asked raising his eyebrows.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Hope it was a little longer than last time. If not let me know and i will try harder next time. Can't wait until you all read what their plan is. It may be in the next chapter or the one after we shall see. Thanks again for reading. Review if you please.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hope you liked my last chapter. Didn't get any reviews so I don't know if I am doing anything wrong. So I am going to assume I am doing it right.

**Spice**

**Chapter 5: Red Pepper Flakes**

_Jasper_

I didn't really know if Peter, Bella, and I could pull this whole thing off. Peter said we could and since he is the closest thing to a fortune teller I put my faith in him. We were on our way to our house with Bella and Charlotte sitting up front and myself, Peter, and Nessie in the back.

"So when do we do this thing?" I asked Bella low enough that Ness wouldn't hear.

"In a few days, we still have to set everything up." She replied in the same low whisper.

I nodded and remained quiet while trying to giggle like Renesmee with the emotions coming off of her. We finally pulled up to the house and Jacob was waiting to take Renesmee on yet another date. I knew what was going on without them having to tell anyone, I just hoped they were being safe.

I nodded at him in greeting and she hopped on his back and they were off. The rest of us headed into the house. I couldn't help but laugh with Charlotte and Bella the emotions they were putting off had me clutching my sides with laughter.

"What's up with you?" Bella asked.

"He is laughing because of the emotions you two were putting off." Peter answered for me.

I recovered and we all continued into the house with Peter rolling his eyes at the ladies and me.

We went into the living room and sat on the couches. Bella and Char were deep in conversation and Peter and I were just sitting there watching them when he pointed to the door for us to go outside. We got up and went out into the forest so the women wouldn't hear our conversation.

"So when are you gonna tell her?" Peter asked arching his eyebrows.

I gave him a quizzical look and replied,"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You know exactly what I am talking about, you have feelings for her, why don't you just tell her?"

"Now is not the time, Peter, in fact it is the absolute wrong time for that, plus I don't even know if I have feelings for her."

"You do I can tell but it's up to you."

I rolled my eyes at him and we headed back. We went into the house and the ladies were in the kitchen cooking Renesmee dinner. Peter and I stayed in the living room and started playing video games.

_Bella_

After we picked up Char and Peter we went to the house and Renesmee went with Jake on their third date this week. I don't know what is up with those two but if they are happy I am happy.

Charlotte and I were talking about teen love and making jokes when we noticed Jasper bent over in laughter. We looked at him and Peter told us why he was laughing and we all went inside and sat in the living room talking.

The guys left and Charlotte and I stayed on the couch.

"You know Peter told me you have feelings for Jasper," I knew I looked shocked because I hadn't told anyone,"It's ok Bella, I don't think it's wrong, a bit fast, but not wrong."

"Well, if I am being honest, I think it is fast too, but it's like ever since we caught them and we left together I feel like I am being drawn to him, and I don't know why."

"That's called soul mates, hun, have you ever heard of that?"

"Yes, but they should be heading back soon so let's go make my beautiful daughter some dinner for when she gets home, okay?"

"Okay, but girlfriend you need to tell him."

I gave her a look that shut her up and we went into the kitchen to start Renesmee's dinner. We weren't in there long when Jasper and Peter walked in. I smiled at them both and continued cooking.

A/N: I know its short but hopefully its good. I like this chapter and I hope you do too let me know! Thanks For Reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's up a little earlier than i thought i would have it up, but i wrote it quicker than i thought i would. I hope you readers like what Bella and Jasper do to Edward and Alice. I thought it was pretty funny myself.**

**Chapter 6: Garlic**

_Bella_

We finished making Renesmee's dinner and went outside to wait for her to come home. We had been sitting out there for awhile just talking idly, when I glanced at my phone and noticed it was getting late. I wasn't comfortable with my daughter being out so late. I dialed her number.

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Rin_

"Hello, Mom?" She answered.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Do you realize how late it is?"

"Sorry, we lost track of time."

"It's fine just get home, okay?"

"Okay, mom, love you."

"Love you too." And then she hung up.

It didn't take long for them to get to the house. They pulled up and Renesmee went straight to her room. I didn't go up there until I heard Jacob drive away. I got her a plate of food and took it up to her room. I knocked and she told me to come in, I took the food to her and she ate it all. I didn't say anything, I just reached over and pulled her into a hug. She smiled and told me goodnight.

"Goodnight and by the way never again if you want to keep seeing Jacob."

Then, I left her room. Jasper was leaning against his door chuckling.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said but continued to laugh.

He was still laughing so I tackled him and we both fell through his door onto the floor laughing out. We were still laughing and finally after a minute or two we stopped. We looked into each other's eyes for a second and then we both snapped out of it and stood up.

"We should go downstairs and talk about the plan."

"Um, yeah your right." He mumbled.

We both walked downstairs awkwardly avoiding getting too close to each other. Peter was chuckling but Jasper glared at him and he stopped. Char and Peter had gotten out everything we needed. We sat down across from them and started to look at everything.

"I am going to ask this one more time," Peter said looking at Jazz and I, "are you sure you can do this?"

We both nodded.

"He will assume Ness is a part of this." I said flatly.

"We will deal with that when we have to." Jasper said.

We then dove into each of our roles accordingly. Peter and Jazz would be doing the technical things while Char and I did everything else. We would be putting our plan into motion after Jake picked Renesmee up in the morning. After we had finished our "work" we met up in the living room, we made sure everything was in order, and waited for my daughter to get up.

She got up right on time. She ate her breakfast and when she was finished I asked her to step outside with me. She agreed and we went outside to the porch swing.

"We are going to do something today and no matter what happens I want you to know it has nothing to do with you, Okay?"

"Okay, mom, just be careful."

I heard Jake coming so I gave her a hug and kiss and told her goodbye.. After I could no longer see the car I went back inside and said, "Let's get this show on the road!"

The guys did job and Char and I waited till they were done before I picked up my phone and dialed the number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Bella?" He asked surprised.

"Edward, I think you need to come over to my new home, we have some things we need to discuss." I said flatly.

"What about?" He asked playing dumb.

"Everything."

"Okay?"

"You should bring Alice as well."

"Okay text me the address and we will be right over."

I hung up and quickly texted him the address. My phone beeped.

_We're on our way.-E_

_K.-B _ I replied.

I knew it would take them about half an hour to get to the house so we all waited on the porch for them. We saw them pull up to the end of our driveway and stop. Edward got out of the car furiously and started pulling the lights up out of the ground that we had shaped to look exactly like his dick and balls. We had them lining the driveway. After he picked up two of them Alice jumped out of the car and started ripping at the rock Jasper had carved to look just like her pussy.

They were fuming, but the four of us were still standing on the porch acting as if nothing happened. They got to the porch and they both looked worse for the wear. We all just smiled and Jasper and I handed them a stack of papers and turned to lead them into our home. We walked into the living room and on the wall to our left waas a projection of a picture of them fucking. They both gasped and looked to me and Jasper in disbelief. We shrugged and sat down on the couch.

"So what do you think of our wall art?" Peter asked laughing.

"Unless you want the rest of the family to see that you will agree to all of the terms of these divorces."

They both nodded and Edward looked up at me with tears he would never shed in his eyes. "You are giving Renesmee the choice between who she wants to live with?"

"I may not want to have anything to do with you but whether or not she does is up to her."

He nodded and finished signing the papers; Alice got finished just a second after him.

"So when are the divorces final?" She asked.

"Now." Peter said stamping the paper with his notary seal.

They both nodded and left with their heads hung in defeat. We all hugged after they left and I hugged Jasper but quickly pulled away when I felt a strange sensation going up my arms where he touched me.

_Jasper_

As soon as I hugged her I felt it. Some sort of electric feeling that pulsed through me the moment she touched me. We both pulled away from each other quickly and I immediately felt the loss of her touch. It was an intense sensation and I wondered if she had felt it too. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I hoped that one day I would feel it again.

It did at the time hurt slightly to lose my wife but I knew in the long run we never would have staed to gether. I loved her but I was never and knew I could never be in love with her.

When we were all settled Bella called Ness.

A/N: Hope you liked how the plan turned out. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Nutmeg**

_Jasper_

Bella had talked to Renesmee last night about what she needed to do and told Bella that she wanted a few days to decide exactly what she wanted to do.

Jacob was at the house, and Ness had told him I was the only one here and that I was busy listening to my stereo.

"Jake, I don't know what to do, I love my mom but I love my dad, I never thought I would have to make this decision." She told him.

"Who would you rather live with Nessie?" He asked.

"Well, if I stay here with my mom and Peter, Char, and Jasper then she will probably be more lenient about me and you, but I don't know Jake, what do you think?"

"I have no idea with that one, my mom died when I was little so I really have no idea what it would be like to have a mom." He admitted I felt a little longing coming from him too.

"I'm sorry, Jake, I shouldn't have asked." She said and I felt her remorse.

"Ah, it's ok, Ness, I just meant that I can't really give you an objective opinion." He said feeling nothing but sympathy for her.

"Well, I guess since I have lived here for awhile, maybe I should go live with my dad for a couple weeks and then make a decision." She said and I felt a little guilt coming from her I didn't know why.

"Good idea, and either way I can still see you." He replied and then they hugged and played video games downstairs for awhile before he decided it was time to get home so he could start his patrol. He kissed her and then left.

She went into the kitchen and fixed her something to eat. All this was in the back of my mind, I was trying not to pay attention to her and I was listening to my headphones and tuning everything out. I did, however, hear when Bella, Peter, and Char returned from their shopping trip. I felt happiness, contentment, and excitement from them and guilt, sadness, and regret coming from Renesmee.

I knew why she was feeling those things so I just stayed upstairs and heard when Charlotte and Peter came upstairs and went to their room. I immediately felt lust and desire from them so I tuned them out and took out my headphones and listened to Bella and Renesmee.

"Mom, I have made a decision." She said. I felt uneasiness coming from her.

"Ok." Bella replied feeling nervous.

"I am gonna go live with my dad, but just for a few weeks, I have lived with you for a little while now and I want to see what it's like to live with daddy." She rushed out feeling guilt and regret.

"That's fine, Ness, I just want you to be happy and make the decision that you know will make you happy, okay?" Bella replied feeling sadness and resignation.

She then hugged her daughter and waited until she went to bed before she started sobbing. I heard her sobs and went down to check on her. She was slumped over on the couch. I went to her and hugged her. I sent her waves of compassion and she looked up at me before slumping over again.

"It's ok, Bella, I promise." I said still sending her wave after wave of compassion.

"I don't know Jasper. Edward has a way of convincing you to do what he wants. What if he convinces her to stay?" She said still sobbing.

"I don't think she will let him sway her, darlin'."

"I hope you're right, Jazz." She said and her sobs started to wane. She finally calmed down but by that time it was already morning. I asked her if she wanted to go hunting with me and we left. It took us about an hour and we got back to the house at 9 a.m.

Renesmee was waiting for Bella in the kitchen, I went upstairs and tried to tune them out by reading. I heard Bella ask Renesmee what was wrong.

"Mom, I need for you to call daddy and have him come over, I need to tell you something but I need to tell you both at the same time." She replied feeling extremely nervous.

Bella got her phone out and called him, he said he would be right over and while they were waiting Bella fixed Ness something to eat. I had a feeling I knew what Ness was going to tell them but I couldn't be sure.

_Bella_

I had no idea what my daughter had to tell me that made her so nervous but whatever it was I hoped she was okay. When she asked me to call her father I was surprised, but if she wanted him here then I would give her that. I called him and he sounded surprised to hear me but said he would run over here, which meant he would be there in about fifteen minutes. I made her some breakfast while we waited.

He knocked when he arrived and I told him to come in. He was alone which Ness had asked for. She led us both to the living room and sat on the easy chair that was inbetween the two couches. She sat down and motioned for us to do the same. We both sat on opposite couches and waited for her to speak. After a few minutes she finally did.

"Mom, Dad, I have to tell you both something and before I make a decision, okay?" She said breaking the silence.

"What about what we talked about last night?" I asked confused. Edward just sat there watching his daughter.

"Well, after I woke up I called Jake and I knew that even if I did stay with dad for a few weeks and then made my decision that I may not be able to stick with it. So Jake and I talked for awhile about it and I decided that however this goes with what I am about to tell you will determine where I will stay."

We both nodded and waited anxiously while she gathered her nerve to tell us what she needed to. I had blocked her the moment I heard him step onto the porch so we knew about the same at that moment which was nothing.

"I am pregnant, with Jacob's child, and I want to have it." She said looking at her hands.

We both sat there for a moment stunned. I couldn't believe she was pregnant. I knew no matter what I couldn't turn her away, but I also knew if her father did then she would be very hurt.

"How could you, Renesmee?" He asked yelling at her. She started crying so I went over to her and gave her hug and let my arms linger around her.

"Renesmee, we will work through this okay?" I told her trying to comfort her.

"You're not mad?" She asked me.

"No I'm not, I am disappointed, but I understand."

"How can you condone this?" Edward yelled at me.

"I am not condoning what happened but I do know that no matter what happens I love her and she will always be my child." I spat in his face.

"Well, Renesmee I am not happy and I will not pretend to be, your grandfather will be told and he is the only person that can do your prenatal care. I, however, want nothing to do with you or that abomination growing inside you. Goodbye, Renesmee, have a nice life." He said to her and then turned and left.

I sat with Ness tryiing to comfort her and finally she stopped crying so I carried her up to her room and she was asleep fast. I went back downstairs and tried to sort through everything in my head. I couldn't believe that my daughter was going to have a child.

I kept running her words through my head over and over again. I finally decided that it didn't matter and I was going to be there for her no matter what.

I fixed her some lunch for when she woke up and then went for a hunt. I came back and she was at the bar eating.

"I know you are scared and don't really know what is happening, but maybe you should call Jake and have him come over so we can talk." I told her while gently squeezing her shoulders.

A/N: Hope you like it. I will have the next chapter up soon. Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites, I really appreciate them and as of 11:30p.m. May 12, 2011 I have recieved 90 of the three together. So thanks again!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Ginger**

_Jasper_

I thought I knew what Renesmee was going to tell her, but in reality what she told her was not what I had expected. I thought she and Jacob were engaged. I did not expect her to tell them she was pregnant. After Renesmee woke up and Bella told her to call Jake I decided to go out for a hunt to give them some privacy. Peter and Char were already out and I figured they would be gone for awhile. Those two are insatiable.

I walked out into the forest at a human pace. I just felt like relaxing for awhile. I started running and soon picked up the scent of a grizzly, my big brother's specialty. I laughed internally as I thought of him. We should call them, I thought to myself. I decided I would ask Bella if that was okay. I hunted down the grizzly and on my way back to the house just for fun I took down two deer. I got to the house and quickly went upstairs to shower and change.

I went to my bathroom and showered and then went into my bedroom and to my closet. I looked in and saw that most of my clothes Alice had picked out. I decided immediately to pick something that she wouldn't like but I would. I grabbed a black tee shirt and dark jeans with my cowboy boots and black stetson. I nodded at my clothes and got dressed. I even went as far as skipping underwear because Alice hated that. I finished pulling my boots on and put my stetson on and looked in the mirror. It was different seeing myself in clothes I actually liked. I liked it though, I felt more like myself then I had the entire time I was with Alice.

Smiling I made my way downstairs. I felt lust and desire but also curiousty and it was coming from where Bella was standing in the kitchen making Jacob and Renesmee lunch. I chuckled and made my way to the living room to watch T.V. Renesmee came in soon after and sat on the other end of the couch.

"Uncle Jasper, are you mad at me and Jacob?" She asked feeling scared.

"No, darlin', I think it's a little soon and I'm not sure what will happen considering it will be part human, part vampire, and part werewolf, but we will figure it out." I said looking over and smiling at her.

"Thank you." She said and jumped into my arms giving me a hug. I hugged her back. Jacob was still in the kitchen talking with Bella and I assumed it was going pretty well because I felt relief coming from him.

He soon joined us on the couch with Renesmee in his arms. Bella came in soon after him and sat on the easy chair. We all were sitting there for a little while when I looked over at Bella and sent her a wave of confusion and she looked up at me. I nodded towards the kitchen for her to come with me. We both got up and I handed the remote to Jacob, he smiled gratefully.

We went into the kitchen and she asked me what was up.

"Well, yesterday I thinking and I wondered if you would mind if I called Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked.

"I don't see why not, I am sure he would feel the same as we do. When are you going to call him?" She asked.

"I was thinking I could tomorrow. I kind of want to go shopping today. I am sick of all the clothes I have." I said.

"I think what you have on is great Jasper." She said and I felt a small amount of lust coming from her but didn't mention it.

"Well, just the same I want some more clothes like these. This is the only outfit I have that looks like this." I said and we both turned to the door hearing Peter and Char come in.

"We can ask them to come with us. Carlisle won't be here until tomorrow." She said.

"Hey everyone, nice to see you looking like yourself, Major." Peter said as he walked in the kitchen.

"You look good, Major." Charlotte said.

I smiled and tipped my hat to them both.

"We were wondering if you two would like to go shopping with us later?"

"I need to go too mom, I need some bigger clothes." Renesmee came in and said sheepishly.

"That's fine, Ness, Jacob you can come too if you would like." She said smiling at Renesmee.

"Sure, sure." He replied. All six of us were gonna go shopping. We decided we would wait until that evening because the sun was still slightly out. We just hung around the house and did our own thing until time to leave.

I glanced at my watch and figured we could head to Port Angeles. I called everyone downstairs and then we got into Peter's new minivan. He claimed we would need it if we were going to have a baby in the house. I rolled my eyes at him and got in.

Then we were off towards Port Angeles.

A/N: Hope you like the all Jazz chapter! Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Sugar**

_Bella_

I was looking forward to our impromptu shopping trip. It would kind of give Jasper, Renesmee, and I a chance to get new clothes and start over. I felt kind of daring today and I wanted to relieve some stress and get clothes that I wouldn't have gotten otherwise. While I was thinking about all of this, we pulled up to the mall in Port Angeles. I didn't really mind the idea of shopping with all of them if I was being honest I would have to say that I was looking forward to it.

Peter pulled into the parking lot and we chose a spot inbetween the front and back of the parking lot. We all got out and started towards the building. Peter and Char were leading our little group then Renesmee and Jacob holding hands and then lastly, Jasper and I.

"Why are you so excited?" He asked obviously feeling my excitement.

"I am just kind of excited for the three of us," I said motioning towards him, myself, and Ness, "We almost get to start over even if it's just clothes, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get what you are sayin' not bein' controlled by anyone anymore. Kind of make our own style for once huh?" He said letting more of accent show.

"That's exactly right." I replied and he put an arm around my shoulder. The gesture was purely friendly but the thoughts I was having were anything but. We got into the mall and Jasper went right into some kind of western clothing store. I chuckled but followed him in. Renesmee and Jacob followed and then Peter and Char came right after.

Jasper grabbed a few things and then went into the dressing room. The rest of us followed suit.

"How about we make a show of this and all come out at the same time?" Peter shouted over the wall. We all laughed but agreed. Jazz whistled quietly letting us know he was done and right after so was I. Peter and Charlotte were done next and then Jake and Ness. We all stepped out at the same time. We looked like we had stepped out of a marlboro commercial.

Jasper was looking fantastic in a black fitted tee and suede jacket with a dark brown stetson and faded jeans with gorgeous black boots. Peter stepped out wearing chaps and jeans with a ten gallon hat and tan boots. Char looked adorable in a black cowgirl jacket and a skirt with those strings hanging from it and high heeled boots. Renesmee looked cute in a simple brown tee and jean jacket with loose fitting pants and flat boots. Jacob had on a traditional native american jacket and pants and he looked quite handsome. I couldn't take my eyes from Jasper and it looked like he was equally enjoying his view of me. I had grabbed a cute tight min jean skirt and a white tank top and dark brown boots and a dark brown hat. He looked impressed. I laughed and he projected my happiness to the rest of the group and we all started laughing.

"We are definitely getting these." Peter said and we all nodded.

We all went back in the dressing room and changed back into our original clothes. I grabbed a few more outfits with the same look and went to the register. I motioned for Ness and Jake and paid for theirs. Peter paid for his and Char's and Jasper hadn;t come to the register yet.

"Jazz, you coming with?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"Oh, well, okay, we are going to go to the next store, meet us there?" I asked.

"Yeah, in about five okay?" He answered and I nodded and the rest of us went to the store next to it. This one seemed to have a more girly feel to it. I dared peter to grab the first dress he seen and try it on and he did. He went into the dressing room area and when he came out we all busted out laughing at him. He managed to find the frilliest most pink dress I had ever seen.

"You look like Glenda the good witch." Char said. Before he good grab it I had pulled my phone out and snapped a few pictures. He scowled and went back into the dressing room. I didn't see anything that I liked so I went to help Renesmee.

She had picked out a few pairs of nice lounge pants, a couple pairs of capris, and two elastic waistband skirts. When I told her that would probably be enough bottoms we headed over to the tops and dresses. She picked out a couple of dresses that came with matching leggings and a few t-shirts that would be too large right now but more comfortable as her pregnancy progressed. I hadn't noticed Jasper walk in but I heard him chuckling and turned to see Char showing him the pictures of Peter.

I paid for Renesmee's things and then Char paid for hers and again we went to the next store. That one was a little bit more revealing on the women's side and a little more formal on the men's. We of course seperated our group and me and Char went one way while Peter and Jazz went another. Jacob and Renesmee went to get something to eat while we shopped here.

Char and I had grabbed quite a bit and decided to head into the dressing rooms. The first outfit I tried on was a black sequined halter top and a micro-mini black pleather skirt. I stepped out and Char had a matching red outfit, we nodded at each other and went back in to try on the next thing. I came out in a short micro-mini blood red dress that was strapless and had a cut-out on each side from top to bottom. Char came out wearing a cute blue halter-dress that stopped mid-thigh. We told each other how great we looked and went back in. After five more similar incidents we had our arms full and went to the checkout counter followed quickly by a chuckling Jasper and Peter.

We all checked out and decided to find Jake and Ness. We went to the food court which smelled disgusting to me but we found them quickly and we all decided to head out because Renesmee was getting tired and needed her rest. We all carried our stuff back to the van and took off towards home. When we got there Jacob quickly left and Renesmee went up to bed.

Peter, Jazz, Char, and I all went out for a quick hunt after putting away all of our clothing. We hunted for a couple of hours and met back up near a small stream just at the edge of our property. We sat there for about three more hours and decided to head home and clean up.

When we got there I went straight to my room to take a shower. I got my shower done and then went into my room for some clothes. I looked in my closet and saw only things that Edward and Alice had picked out for me and I immediately chucked it all out the window. I heard Peter laughing downstairs but I didn't care it felt good. I soon after heard Jasper doing the same thing to all the clothes Alice had picked out for him. I grabbed the blood red mini dress and some stilettos I had bought to go with it, and headed back into the bathroom to fix my hair. I straightened it completely out and put it up pompadore style in the front and let it hang down my back. I put on some bright red lipstick and some black eye shadow and eyeliner and for once I put on some mascara and headed downstairs. I looked like I was going to a club but I felt sexy for once.

I got down there and I guess Peter knew what I was going to dress in and him and Char were dressed like they were going to a club too. I went down and into the kitchen. Peter and Char were in the living room dancing to some sexy music when I heard Jasper come in. He was dressed in a black button up and black jeans with black boots and a black tie. He looked fantastic and from the look on his face I did too.

We both smiled at each other and went into the living room where Peter had set up a night club atmosphere. We went in and Jasper took my hand and let me to our impromptu dance floor. I laughed but followed. I was a little unsure of myself but let my hips move to the music with him behind me.

A/N: Hope you like it. I will post the next chapter soon. Thank you readers for everything!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Jalapeno**

_Jasper_

When I came down the stairs, I was speechless. Bella looked fantastic. I literally had no words. She was dressed in a skimpy little blood red dress and was rocking it. I went and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room with me. Char and Peter were already in there dancing and when Bella and I got in there she seemed a little unsure of herself but she started letting her hips move with the music and I have never in my existance wanted to have sex with someone so bad.

We were dancing and moving of our own accord and it was actually fun. The song changed and it was a much more sexy song with a seductive beat and she rocked her hips backward into me and I put my hands on them and moved with her. She brought her hands up and put them in my hair as we danced. I rested my head on her shoulders and the next thing I knew we were making out. It felt so nice and I could feel how much she liked it. I ran my hands down her sides and grabbed her ass, she gasped but didn't shy away in fact she pushed herself against my dick which was getting harder by the second. We kept dancing while we were making out and soon she threw her right up on my hip and then her left and I carried her up to my room. We got there and I put her down on my bed. She giggled and I laid down next to her.

She moved closer to me and grabbed my hair to pull my mouth back to hers. I darted my tongue out to lick her bottom lip and she granted me entrance. I put my right hand on her hip and pulled her body closer to mine. She started unbuttoning my shirt and for once I didn't feel bad about my scars. I let her unbutton it and push it off my shoulders. She smiled at me and I started rubbing circles on her hip with my thumb. She pulled me back to her mouth. I ran my hands up her back and tugged at her zipper. She nodded against my mouth and I pulled it all the way down and ran my hands down her back to find she wasn't wearing anything under her dress.

I smiled and pushed her side so she was laying on her back and kept kissing her for a minute or two and then I pulled away from the kiss and leaned on my knees beside her and put my hands at the top of her dress. Asking for permission she nodded and smiled so I pulled it off. She was breathtaking. I kissed her collar bone after tossing her dress to the floor. I kept kissing my way down to her breasts and took one pink nub in my mouth. She moaned and I bit down softly she arched her back and pushed more of herself into my mouth. I kept sucking and biting her nipple and rubbing her other with my hand. After a few more moans and a switch to her other nipple I started kissing down her stomach. I made my way back up to her mouth and ran one finger down her middle. She moaned and purred so I continued my trail until I reached her mound which to my surprise was completely hairless. I smiled and rubbed her sensitive nub she gripped my hair in the kiss and I continued rubbing her nub until she came hard. I could feel her lust and desire and knelt between her legs. We continued making out and she brought one of her hands to my pants and rubbed my erection. I couldn't help but growl it felt so good.

She unzipped my pants and started pushing them down. I let her and then got up quickly breaking away from the kiss for just a second before returning. I pressed my erection against her leg and I could feel her excitement. I grabbed my erection in my hand and I rubbed her nub with it she growled and dug her nails into my back. I smiled and did it again.

"Are you sure?" I asked her my voice husky.

"Yes, Jasper, please." She said panting.

"Tell me what you want, Isabella." I said a bit more forcefully. I rubbed myself against her again and teased her center by rubung the tip around her opening. 

"Ooh, God, Jasper, I need you...Mmmmm inside." She begged.

I laughed and pushed just the very tip into her. She grunted and I went further. I pushed into her slowly until I was fully inside her. I sent her some of my lust and she returned it wave for wave of it. I started thrusting slowly and she moaned and said my name alternately. I started thrusting faster when I felt her bliss increase. She was meeting me thrust for thrust and it was amazing. I felt her walls fluttering around me and I reached between us and pinched her sensitive nub. She threw her head back and came I followed one thrust later and collapsed on her.

She giggled as we lay there, "So that was unexpected."

I smiled, "Really, do you seriously think that was unexpected?"

"No."

"What happens now, Bella?" I said playing with a piece of her mahogany hair in my hand.

"I don't really know, Jazz, I don't think we should tell Renesmee yet. It might be too much for her to handle." She said and I felt her sympathy for her daughter as she said it.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Peter already knows." I laughed and she smiled at me.

"I so want to tell her though, I just think we should wait a little while before we tell her, Okay?" I felt her hope when she said it.

"If you think that I thought you didn't want her to know about us well, you were wrong. I understand." I smiled at her and she smiled back and kissed me softly this one was slow and full of love, not needy and lustful like the other times.

"Well, we will hide it for awhile then, okay?"

"How we do this is up to you, Bella. I don't want you to make a decision that you will regret later. If you want to wait a while before we tell anyone, that's fine." I said and stood up.

"Thank you, Jazz." She said and stood up with me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You're welcome, darlin'." I replied and kissed her once more.

"I guess we should get presentable, huh?" She asked looking towards the window which was showing the first signs of morning.

"Yeah, we should. See ya later?" I asked as she pulled her dress on.

"Of course." She said as I pulled my pants on.

She walked over to me and pulled me into her. We shared a fiery kiss that left us both wanting more when she pulled away and went to her room. I made my way to my bathroom to take a shower. I hated washing her scent off of me but I knew eventually I would have it back so I finished my shower and went back into my bedroom to throw on a 'cowboy' outfit.

_Bella_

Walking away from Jasper's room was probably the hardest thing I've had to do. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with him and let him be inside of me for the rest of time. I knew, though that we would havve to keep this from my daughter for awhile and he was so great about it. He didn't get amd or anything. I was so happy. I went to my bathroom and took a shower. Afterwards I went back to my room and put on one of my more modest ensembles.

I heard Renesmee getting up but I knew Char would have fixed her some breakfast knowing about Jasper and I. God, Jasper and I, just the thought of how he made me feel last night was amazing. I smiled to myself and brushed my hair out. I didn't smell like him anymore but I knew I would again, sometime soon. When I was finished I made my way downstairs.

A/N: Hope you liked my very first lemon. I know it wasn't spectacular or anything but again it was the first one I have written so give me some . Thanks for reading. Please review. THANKS!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Paprika**

_Bella_

When I got downstairs Charlotte was already cooking Renesmee breakfast. I thanked her and she replied by winking at me. I laughed and went to the window. I was looking out and so lost in my own thoughts I hadn't heard Jasper come down. I felt so complete since last night. I definitely felt like we had done something right, and I knew it wasn't a mistake. I knew we were in love, so much so that we made each other better. We had each others back. I had a feeling this was going to be a very good thing.

"So what are our plans for today?" He asked.

"Well, Carlisle will be here shortly. He is going to do the first ultrasound on Ness." I replied.

"Okay, do you want to call Rose and Em later today?" He asked.

"Sure, they can stay in the guest house." I said.

"Well, I am going out for a hunt and run but I will be back soon, okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, we shouldn't need you for about an hour." I replied.

He nodded and came over to give me a kiss on the cheek. It was so sweet. I kissed him on the cheek and then he was off. Right after he left Renesmee came downstairs looking a little worse for the wear. I smiled at her and she smiled a little smile back. I walked over to her and put my arms around her.

"How are you today, Sweetie?" I asked and kissed her forehead.

"I woke up barfing my brains out. I feel like crap." She replied.

"I just finished your breakfast, Ness." Char said and sat a plate in front of her that had buttered toast, a little bit of fruit, and bacon. Renesmee thanked her and dug in. While she was eating I went to the living room and channel-surfed for a little while. Renesmee went up to her room to take a shower and get ready for Carlisle's visit. She came down and looked much better than when she woke up.

She came in and had just got seated comfortably when I noticed her lower stomach jutting out just slightly. I wouldn't have seen it if I wasn't a vampire. I went over to her and put my right hand on her stomach. It felt so warm. I smiled at her. I wasn't happy she was so young but I have to admit I was kind of excited to be a grandmother. I hugged her and she smiled at me a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Mom." She said.

"For what?"

"For being here for me and supporting me."

"You don't have to thank me Ness, I want to be there for you." I replied.

"Well, Jake, is on his way over."

"Okay, Carlisle should be here in about forty-five minutes so Jake will be here first." I said and then we cuddled together on the couch watching some tv until Jake showed up. When he got there he came in and sat with us on the couch. We all watched tv until Carlisle showed up.

He came to the door and knocked. I told him to come on in. He came in and looked nervous. He smiled at Renesmee and she got off the couch to hug him. He hugged her back.

"Thank you so much, Grandpa." She said with tears in her eyes. I guess she was a little scared that he wouldn't accept her and her child.

"You're my granddaughter, I can't abandon you." He said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Well, her father didn't care so we are trying to be cautious, ya know?" I said.

"I understand. Bella I just want you to know that I understand why you left and I can only speak for myself when I say, that you all are still apart of my family." He said looking at Jasper and I.

I walked over and gave him a hug full of gratitude. He hugged me back.

"Jasper that means you too, Son." He said and motioned for Jazz. Jasper walked over and gave him one of those guy hugs where they pat each other on the back.

"So how is Esme?" I asked.

"She is pretty upset over all of this. She keeps mostly to herself. When I mention any of you she pretends like she doesn't hear me." He said and you could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry this has affected her so much. When we left we didn't want to hurt anyone. We just couldn't stay with Edward and Alice anymore." I said sadly.

"I understand. I just don't think she will accept it. Any of it. She just closed herself off from me." He replied.

"Well, Carlisle, if something comes up you could stay here with us. We have plenty of room. Rosalie and Emmett will be here soon, and we still have three rooms open." Jasper replied.

"I don't know if it will come to that yet, Son, but if it does I appreciate the offer." He replied.

"Well, Jasper and I have set up a room for you to use for all of Ness' medical care. Follow me." I said and headed up the stairs.

_Jasper_

We all followed Bella to the room which had an ultrasound machine, hospital bed, and other medical equipment. We didn't know what all he would need so we got all of the basics. Bella wanted to get a 3d ultrasound machine so we ordered one but it wouldn't get there for a few days.

"Renesmee, hop on the table and lay back. I have to measure you first." Carlisle said in doctor mode.

She got on the table and laid back. He pulled out his measuring device and placed it on her lower stomach. He wrote down the measurements and told her he was going to do an ultrasound. He squirted the gel on her and turned on the machine. He turned the screen so that he could still see and let Renesmee see too.

It was amazing. I felt bliss, happiness, contentment, and pride coming from everyone in the room. I was almost high off of it. We all watched as Carlisle moved the wand and we heard and saw the baby. I had never seen anything like it.

"Well, I have printed off some pictures for you two." Carlisle said to Jake and Ness.

"Thanks Grandpa." Renesmee said.

"Well, we are all done here. I am going to look at all of this and see what all I can tell you." He said. And we all left. He came down the stairs a few minutes later and we were all in the living room waiting for him.

"I have some good news." He said.

"And..." Ness said.

"It looks like the baby is going to take after both of your human sides. It will neither be a vampire or a werewolf." He said and I felt shock from everyone in the room.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"Yes, the baby is progressing just like a normal human baby would. You are ten weeks along. The baby is just as it would be if you were completely human. I don't know how or why but I know it's fine. You and your baby are healthy and doing just fine." He said.

"Wow. I thought it would take after at least one of us. But not our human sides. That's good, though. Really good." Jake said more to himself than anyone else, he was feeling extreme happiness.

"So we don't have to worry about the Volturi then right?" Bella asked feeling apprehensive/

"That's right." Carlisle replied.

And we all got up and laughed and hugged Ness and Jake. The feelings around the room were spectacular.

We were all so happy. Even Peter and Char hugged Carlisle. We all felt great after hearing the news.

"Wait, has anyone ever been around a fully human child before?" Renesmee asked feeling nervous.

"Not since I have been a vampire." Bella said.

"We will figure it out. Let's just enjoy this for awhile, okay, babe?" Jake said putting his arms around Ness feeling bliss.

A/N: Hopefully you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Brown Sugar(Interruptions)**

_Bella_

Carlisle hung around for awhile and after his phone rang he got up and gave Jasper, Renesmee, and I hugs and left. It was nice to have him around again. He said that as long as we try to have her eat healthier and take her vitamins then everything should be fine with Renesmee and the baby. When he left it was around time for Renesmee to eat dinner so we invited Jacob to stick around and have dinner with her. Charlotte and Peter said they wanted to go out for a hunt so Jasper and I decided we would fix them something to eat together.

"So what are we going to fix?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know, what all do you know how to cook?" I asked.

"Mostly just southern food, I never really tried to fix anything else." He replied.

"Well, let's make some steak and potatoes, and make some salad, too." I said and he agreed.

I went to the fridge and got everything out that we would need while Jasper got all the utensils and pots and pans out. I thanked him and he tipped his hat, it was so cute. I started putting the steak in a pan until Jazz shook his head at me and told me it would be better on the grill. So he fired up our indoor grill and put them on. If he wasn't a vampire you would think he was making them for himself with the way he watched them and turned them ever so often. I hadn't realized I was watching him until he cleared his throat and asked me if I was going to make the potatoes before the steaks got done. I nodded at him and he chuckled. I went to work making the potatoes, I figured Ness would prefer a baked potato rather than mashed so I put them in the oven and started on her salad. Jasper had turned from the steaks and was watching me, he started chuckling and that's when I realized I had been humming and dancing to my own little tune the entire time I had been cooking.

"What's so funny, Mr. Whitlock?" I asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Well, darlin' I was just admiring you in all your glory over there." He replied and came up behind me and put his hands on my waist and started swaying with me. I almost forgot about the salad until he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You should be getting' back to your cookin' don't cha think?" He said and I felt his breath on my neck, I moaned quietly but kept working. At that point he started nibbling my neck and I dropped the knife I was using to make the salad on the counter.

"Don't let me distract ya, darlin'." He said huskily. I turned to him and he still had his arms around so I reached up and gave him a hard but chaste kiss. To which I felt him send out some of the desire he had for me. I told him we could finish that later, but right now we had a hungry werewolf and pregnant girl to attend to, he pecked me on the lips once more and reluctantly returned to the steaks.

When we were all finished the sexual tension in the room had my head spinning. I wanted him so bad but I knew we would have to wait just a little while longer. We made Jake and Ness their plates and set them out for them, they ate every bite and raved about how god it was and how nice it was for them to have something different.

Ness yawned and Jake said he should better head home but I stopped him and told him he could stay here for the night. She was already pregnant so it didn't really matter anyway. I told Renesmee goodnight and showed Jake to the guest room where he would be staying for the night. He said thanks and went to bed.

I went back to the kitchen where Jasper was and I could feel every wave of lust he was sending me and by the time I got to him I was almost panting. He smiled his panty-dropping grin and I almost came undone.

"Where were we?" he asked as he kissed me, he licked my bottom lip and I gave him entrance. We battled for dominance for a second or two before I relented and let him explore my mouth. He broke the kiss and was nibbling my ear and neck.

"I think we were about right there." I replied and I reached between us and rubbed his erection through his pants. He groaned and bit my neck, I moaned and he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and laid me down on the kitchen table.

"The kitchen table, really?" I said rolling my eyes.

"I don't think either of us could wait if I carried you to my room so yes we are gonna christen this table." He replied and I laughed but didn't argue because he was right. He started by ripping my top off and I moaned a little loudly and he covered my mouth with his and started rubbing my breasts and pinching my nipples. I arched my back into him and he pressed his erection into my center.

"Please, Jasper, I need you now." I breathed out and he had all of our clothes off in a second. I giggled at him and he shrugged and he entered me in one swift movement.

"Ooh God, Jasper sooooo good." I panted.

"So tight and wet for me Isabella, mmmm." He moaned as he thrust into me. He leaned back and took me with him until he was holding me at his waist and he was standing up. He held my neck and reached between us and pinched my clit.

"Come with me, Bella, NOW!" He said and I came undone just as I felt his orgasm as well. We were still coming down from our high when we heard someone clear their throat.

We both stopped our movements and looked to where the noise was coming from. Jacob was standing at the far wall in the kitchen. Jasper covered my ass from view but I was pressed against him so Jake couldn't see my top half anyway.

"Umm, Jake, what are you doing down here?" I asked.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I came down to get a glass of water." He said with wide eyes.

"I am gonna go to the living room now." He said and turned to walk out.

"We should go get dressed." I said and Jasper nodded.

He carried me just how we were up to his room and didn't put me down.

"You realize we are still umm, ya know, darlin'." He said and pointed to where we were still joined. I moaned and we started again. After we were finished he gave me one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers to wear to my room so I could change into my own clothes. He gave me a quick kiss and I went out of his room. I went to my room and showered and changed. When I was done I went downstairs to find Jake sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

He looked up at me and said, "I'm so sorry Bells, I didn't know you guys were down here and I didn't see anything, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Jake, just don't tell Renesmee, okay?" I pleaded with him.

"I won't say anything, but if she asks me I won't have a choice. I can't not tell her if she asks me."

"I know Jake and we are gonna tell her soon but we don't to upset her and we don't feel like it's the right time." I said.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to the guest room, okay?" He asked and I nodded. After he was gone Jasper came down from his room.

He was laughing. I asked him why and he just told me it was kind of funny to get caught having sex by your daughter's baby daddy. I laughed with him and then we both went hunting.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short but I figured since it had a lemon you readers would forgive me. I will have another chapter up asap. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Spice**

**Chapter 13: Clove**

_Jasper_

After we'd had our fill we met up at the creek. I could feel her apprehension as I walked up to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I put my arms around her.

"Don't you think we are moving a little fast?" She replied.

"Well, in some ways, yes, but I feel like we have hurt so much, that we both deserve to be happy, and if we are happy together so be it." I told her as I gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I feel the same but..." I got her off before she could finish.

"Bella, what is it?"

"I just think we should tell Ness, before we go any further." She said.

"That's fine, Bella, why don't we take her to dinner?" 

"Where?" She asked.

"We could take them to that little diner down the road, if you want."

"That would be perfect!" She replied.

"We should be getting back, ya know, darlin'." I said and kissed her passionately.

"Mmhmm" She mumbled pulling me closer. I ran my hand up her back and pulled her hair a little, I felt her lust spike.

"My naughty little Bella likes it rough huh?" I said and we kept kissing for a bit longer and then she ripped my pants off and purred when my erection sprang free. I growled in response and put my hand on the back of her neck to pull her downwards until she was on her knees. I could feel how much she liked it as her lust and desire increased with my every move. She looked up at me and batted her long, thick eyelashes at me. I moved my hips forward a fraction and she took me fully in her mouth. I moaned at the sensation. I threw my head back and growled. It felt so fucking good. I brought my head forward and looked down at her head bobbing up and down my shaft while rubbing herself and almost came undone with the sight. She moaned around me and the vibrations made it even more amazing. It didn't take long for me to cum with what all she was giving me. Right as my orgasm hit I sent her everything I was feeling and as she took every drop of my cool liquid cried out her orgasm. She stood up and licked her lips. I started to kiss her again and as soon as our lips touched I heard my phone going off a few feet to the left of us. I ignored it at first but it kept ringing so I stepped away for a second and grabbed it. It was Em.

"Hey bro just wanted to let you know that we are about 10 minutes from your house." He said and I could hear his excitement over the phone.

"That's fine, see you soon." I replied and flipped my phone shut.

"They are almost at the house." I sighed out and I felt her nerves and disappointment. I gave her an apologetic look.

"I guess we will have to postpone telling Ness. It's okay." She said and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

A second later we both took off towards the house to shower and be ready for when Em and Rose got there.

_Bella_

I got in the shower and I heard my phone go off in my bedroom. I knew it could wait until I was finished. I regretted taking a shower and washing off Jasper's scent. I knew we would be telling everyone soon so it was necessary for now. I finished my shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I went into my bedroom and grabbed my phone. I had two messages.

Can't wait to see you!-Rose3'sEm

I didn't expect that from her but okay.

Me too!-Bella

I replied back and looked at the other message.

Until next time!

_Aww! _I thought.

I'm counting the seconds3-Bella

I smiled and got dressed. I put on a dark wash mini-skirt and white tank-top complete with boots and a black cowgirl hat. I left my hair down under the hat and made my way downstairs to greet Emmett and Rosalie. They were just walking through the door with a laughing Jasper as I stepped off the stairs.

"What's up little B?" Em asked grabbing me up in one of his famous bear hugs.

"I missed you Emmy Bear!" I said as I hugged him back.

"Put my little sister down so I can say hi!" Rose said and she walked towards me and gave me hug. I shot a questioning glance at Jasper and he shook his head.

"How have you all been?" I asked when we stepped away from each other.

"Good, traveling mostly. How the hell are you guys?" Em asked.

"Pretty good, considering." I replied.

They carried their things up to their room and greeted Ness who I knew was working on her homeschool work, and came back down. We all sat in the living room and talked for awhile until it was time to make Renesmee's dinner. Em, Rose, and Jazz went to hunt while she ate. She and I made small talk while she was eating then she went up to her room to work a little more then take a shower and go to bed. I noticed she looked a bit pale today, but didn't mention it. I knew Carlisle would be coming over soon to examine her. I felt bad for not telling her. She is my daughter she will understand. I kept repeating that to myself until I sensed someone come into the room. I sighed and turned around. It was Peter.

He smiled at me and motioned for me to follow him. I followed him to our basement and he turned the radio on some metal. He sat down and I followed suit. I sat across from him and waited.

"I just wanted to tell you that soon we will have an unexpected visitor." He said, I hated when he was cryptic.

"Don't let me guess, you can't tell me who it is, right?" I asked, for him to 'just know shit' he sure didn't care to give out too much info.

"No but I can tell you that when they get here shit is going to hit the fan." He replied.

"All we need is more drama." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you should know because Char and I are going to be gone for a few says."

"Where are you going?" I asked worriedly.

"We have to go to Texas there has been a problem at our estate there." He replied.

"Well, hurry back. I hope it isn't too bad." I said.

"Everything will be fine, Bella." He replied and pulled me to him for a hug. I didn't feel like everything was going to be fine.

"Be safe, Peter." I said.

"Always, B, always." He replied and then he was gone.

I headed back upstairs trying to process what Peter had told me when I noticed Rose waiting for me.

"Hey Bella." She said.

"Hey, Rose, What's up?" I said trying not to let my nerves show.

"Well, I was wondering if we could talk?" She asked and I could see the hopeful look in her eyes so I nodded and we went into the living room and sat down.

"Bella, I just wanted you to know that even though Edward and I were close, I never knew about his affair with Alice. If I had I would have told you about it." She said and I knew he had hurt her too, he had caused her family to split once again.

"I know. I think I am over it, though. I mean I don't want him back especially after what he did to our daughter. She never deserved that. If he loved us so much then he should have put us first." I replied.

"I'm glad you aren't letting him bother you." She said.

At that moment we both heard an ear-piercing scream from my daughter's room. We got up and ran upstairs to her room. Ness was in the middle of the bed sweating and panting with a look of horror on her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

She shook her head and placed her hand on my chest and showed me what happened.

At first, her dream was fine, then it changed. She had dreamed that she miscarried. Then she showed my when she woke up and put her hands on her stomach. When she finished showing me I looked at her stomach and even though she was only about 11 weeks she looked to be about six months along.

"It's okay, Ness, calm down, I will call Carlisle." I said and grabbed my phone.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. But my life has been a little hectic. Anyway, thanks again to all you readers. I am already working on the next chapter so stay tuned.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **I'm back hopefully no one is too mad about me not updating for awhile I didn't have a choice. Thanks to those of you who have decided to stick around I really appreciate it.

**Spice**

Chapter 14: Caraway

_Bella_

After calling Carlisle and getting Renesmee back to sleep Rose and I returned to the kitchen and found Jasper and Emmett arm wrestling. They stopped when we came in wondering what had been the matter with Ness. We told them what had happened and they both looked distraught.

"Carlisle will be here in the morning a couple of hours after she wakes up to see what he can figure out. He said his first conclusion must have been wrong because no human child grows that fast." I said looking at the guys.

"I am sure she will be fine, Bells." Emmett replied and Jasper sent me waves of reassurance to let me know he thought the same thing.

"Well, if you all don't mind I think I would like to go for a walk for awhile. I will be back before Carlisle gets back okay?" I said to everyone. They all nodded, Jasper raised an eyebrow to see if I needed him to go with me I shook my head and continued out the back door.

I walked towards the river at a human pace just wanting time to think. Everything had been happening so fast around me I don't think I had much time to get used to it. I was suddenly divorced and a single parent (sort of) and also sleeping with Jazz and becoming a vampire it was a lot when I thought about everything at once. I had been walking for a mile or so and decided to sit down and just relax. I sat there for what felt like forever but in reality was just an hour. I decided I would get up and go back to the house so I could be there before Ness woke up. I had also made a decision about something else and would have to let it be known soon.

(back at the house)

"So Carlisle, what do you think?" Jacob asked after he had run all the tests possible.

"I don't know how to tell anyone this but... well, that child is magnificent." He said.

"What do you mean? I know it is a surprise for it to have been made." I said astonished.

"I can't be totally sure until it is born but I think this child might have reversed Renesmee's vampire genes." He said with an incredulous look.

"That can't be." I said sure that he was wrong.

"Well, I ran a DNA test to see what genes the baby had, and so I had to test Renesmee and Jacob as well and it has more of Jacob's making but has taken a lot from Nessie's human genes. It seems that the wolf genes have kind of canceled out it's vampire genes and Renesmee's as well."

Renesmee went pale and looked at me scared.

"I don't know what to say." I said to her.

"I thought that once you were made everything was kind of set in stone ya know?" She said.

"Well, like I said the wolf genes in the baby canceled out the vampire genes and replaced them with human genes and because you share blood right now it did the same for you. I don't know if it will be permanent for you or not, but for the baby it is." Carlisle explained.

We all just kind of sat there confused for awhile none of us quite knowing what to say. Rose hugged Ness because all I could do is stand there in shock.

"I just I'm sorry Ness, I am just really surprised. It's not necessarily a bad thing right?" I said to her.

"Definitely a good thing, Bella, if it canceled Renesmee's genes it might have a cure in it's blood." Carlisle said.

"You aren't saying what I think you are saying." Jasper spoke up.

Carlisle nodded and continued, "I think this child can reverse a vampire's change. Though I can't be sure."

I swear my jaw must have hit the floor. I stayed like that for awhile then we all talked quietly about how surprised we were about everything. But I wasn't sure what I thought yet. We all said goodbye to Carlisle and Rose and Emmett left with him to visit with Esme for a few days.

When it was time I went to the kitchen and cooked Ness dinner. She came down looking at me oddly.

"I am okay Ness just trying to wrap my mind around the whole thing."

She sat down and told me as long as the baby was okay she would be okay. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Where is Jake?" I asked sitting on the bar stool beside hers.

"He went to talk to Carlisle for awhile. I think he is scared for the baby. I understand I am a little scared too." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Nessie I am sure that everything will be fine. You are going to be a wonderful mother. Plus, I will be here and Charlotte to help you when you need it." I said and hugged her.

She nodded and ate the rest of her dinner. When Jake returned we watched a movie and they went to bed. She asked if they could just share her room and I said yes.

After I heard them fall asleep I went to Jasper's room so we could talk for awhile.

_Jasper_

I could feel her emotions as she came up the stairs and I was confused by them. I felt sadness, regret, and apprehension. She knocked and I quietly told her to come in. She gave me a kiss and we sat on the bed.

"I am not really sure how to say this, Jazz, but..," I wasn't sure what she was going to say but I knew it was bad news for me, " well, I think we should put us on hold for awhile."

"Bella, we just got together, we haven't even told anyone yet, and you are going to end it now?" I couldn't believe what I had heard.

"Jazz, I have feelings for you strong ones and it scares me. I know that sounds ridiculous but after what happened with Edward and I, well, I just have to be cautious." She replied.

"I understand that be cautious but that doesn't mean we should stop." I pleaded feeling my heart breaking with her every word.

"I am just really overwhelmed right now and I need to step back for just a little while okay?" I could feel the pain it was causing her to say the words. But it was nothing in comparison to what I was feeling.

"Okay, I don't like it and I don't want it to be this way but for you I guess I will just have to deal. I just want you to know I would never do to you what he did." I said and felt like my heart was literally shattering in my chest with every breath.

"I know that but right now I think I need to adjust to everything. If you still want me then, we can get back together. But I don't expect you to wait around on me. I won't say a word if you find someone else. Just always remember the short time we have had together okay?" She said her eyes welled up with tears she would never shed.

"Always." I said and pulled her in for one last kiss. Praying to whatever God was out there to bring her back to me. I let her go and watched her walk out of my room.

A/N: Hope it was good! Long time no see huh? Reviews please let me know if ya missed the story!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi all another chapter hope you like!**

**Chapter 15: Lavender**

_Jasper_

I knew I had to get out of the house before I started sending out all the painful emotions I was feeling. I just couldn't believe that she would do this. We were getting on so great. I don't know what I did wrong. Was I too forward? Did I get too rough? Are my scars too much for her?

I didn't have the answers to my questions and I didn't know how to ask them but what I did know is that I had to leave indefinitely. I couldn't be in the same house as her and not be with her. I already fell for her. It hurt to much to be there. I picked up my duffel bag and packed some clothes I figured whatever I didn't take with me I could buy more. I grabbed my favorite black stetson and my keys and went out the door, not knowing if I would ever come back or what I would come back to.

I got to my car and looked back at the house one time before quickly getting in and starting the ignition. As I sped down the road all I could think was, _I love you, Bella, Goodbye. _

_Bella_

I don't know how long I stayed gone but when I got back Jasper's car was gone. I figured he had gone on a drive to deal with his emotions. He would be back later I thought. I went inside and found Ness at the table eating a sandwich.

"Why are you up so late?" I asked.

She gave me a forlorn look and replied, "Jasper is gone, I heard a car and thought it might be Peter or Charlotte but it was his car speeding off. Jake said he had a duffel with him when he went out."

I didn't know what to say I was so hurt that he left for who knows how long but also I understood why. I had caused it. I knew that.

"I am sure he will be back, hun don't worry." I replied turning away from her to wash the dishes so she wouldn't see the tears well up in my eyes.

"Yeah right." She whispered thinking I wouldn't hear her. I sighed and finished the dishes hearing her walk upstairs and back to bed with Jake.

I heard my phone ringing and dried my hands to see who it was.

"Hello." I said.

"Bella?" The one person I never thought would call me this late.

"Can you come over?" He said pleadingly.

"I don't know, Em. It is kind of late." I replied rolling my eyes at my big brother.

"Rose is upset and won't talk to anyone but you. She refuses to tell me what's the matter. She just keeps walking around muttering about heartache and pain and what will it take. Please help?" He begged.

"Be there in five" I replied and hung up.

I ran to the guest house and didn't bother knocking. I went straight to where I could hear Rose rambling.

"Finally, where have you been?" She turned to look at me unshed tears in her eyes.

"What is wrong, Rose?" I said worried.

"Peter just called with news about Jasper." she said looking every bit as sorrowful as I felt.

"And?"

"Jasper was going to Texas to stay at his old family home for awhile and clear his head and shit right, well Maria the bitch had a couple vamps watching the place just in case he came back ya know? Well, when he showed up they told her and she went there the slut and got him to go with her without a second thought. It was like he was in a trance. Peter saw it in a vision as it was happening. There was nothing we could do. He went straight to the house to see what he could find and when he opened the door he heard a ticking sound and ran and five seconds later the entire house burned up. All of his childhood everything up in flames and he didnt even look back."

I just stood there shocked. I couldn't believe it. I knew I had hurt him because it hurt me too but I never thought he would go back to Maria.

"What do we do?"

"Peter said to sit tight and he will be here in five hours." she replied.

I was so scared for Jasper and not knowing what kind of depraved act Maria was making him partake in had me even more worried. I knew if he killed a human he would never forgive himself. I knew no matter what happened when Peter got there that I would be going to find him. I would get him back no matter the cost.

**A/N: Hope you like a good cliffie!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Two chapters in one day I better get some reviews lol. I am not really that demanding please don't take offense. I would appreciate them though.**

**Chapter 16: Wasabi**

_Jasper_

My mind felt oddly foggy. All I knew was that I was following a brunette. I didn't know where to or why but I knew it wasn't the brunette I was looking for.

_Maria_

My little trick had worked. I had the only one I ever wanted. The one I never stopped looking for. I needed him in every sense of the word. I wasn't completely sure it would work, I had heard very good things about this "trick" and I knew it was a chance and one I was more than willing to take. He thought he had gotten rid of me when he ran away and that I would stop looking but he had no idea just how patient I could be and I was very much rewarded for it. I smiled and licked my lips turning around to look at him. We were almost at the stopping point. I had to get him to feed correctly and then it's on to phase two of my plan. I just had to work the fine print out and then he would be mine to do with as I please for the rest of eternity. I snickered to myself just thinking about it.

_Bella_

After hearing what Pete had to say I knew we had to hit the road the only problem was how was I going to tell my daughter that I may not be here for the birth of her child. I sobbed just thinking about it. But I knew she would understand. Well, I hoped she would anyway.

I went up to her room and knew she was awake when I heard the shower. Jake was gone for awhile on patrol we had filled him in on his way out so he knew to be back quick just in case she got too upset. I waited for her to finish in the bathroom and looked at the pictures on her walls. There was one of us together on the beach at Isle Esme when she was younger. It was a great picture. She was laughing holding my hand and running towards Edward who had taken the picture. I hoped she would forgive me for leaving her in her time of need.

She came into the room when she was done and she was so adorable with her big ole belly. "Oh, hey, mom what's up?" She asked.

"I have to leave with Peter, Rose, and Emmett for awhile. We have to find Jasper. He has gotten mixed up in something we aren't sure about. I know you don't much understand what is going on, and I hate to leave right now but I just have to find him. I hope you can understand." I pleaded with my eyes.

"Mom, I am not sure what is going on but I do know that if it was Jake I would do the same. I know you and Jasper are together. I may be young but I am not dumb. I can see how you are together. I just wanted you to tell me on your own time. I hope you find him and he is safe. Be careful, okay?" She said and I was shocked.

"Of course, I love you. I will call everyday alright? We arranged for your Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle to come stay with you until we come back so that we know you are taken care of, because I know Jake can't be here twenty-four seven." I said and kissed her cheek.

"Bye, Mom love you!" She replied, and I went back downstairs where everyone was waiting. I shrugged and we all went to our vehicles to find the love of my life and I was completely sure this time. I knew we would find him we had to.

_Jasper_

I wasn't sure where I was or who I was with. Everything seemed suppressed. Like a bad memory. I wanted someone I just couldn't remember who. I was feeling pain from something I just couldn't remember what. I knew I was with someone wherever I was I wanted to leave but for the life of my unbeating heart I couldn't figure out why. I felt warm and safe but still foggy. I decided to let it go and enjoy being so relaxed it was like a drug pulling me in further with every breath.

_Maria_

He murmured in his state about love, pain, some Bella person, family, and safety. I had no idea what he was going on about I just knew the more he said words like feels good or so warm that we were getting close to perfection. I couldn't wait. I was so impatient now after waiting so long. I finally had him and I was so close to finishing what we started so many years ago. I was almost frantic with anticipation. I knew he would come out soon enough and hopefully I would keep him out permanently.

**A/N: I know its short but tell me what cha think about everything so far, thanks!**


End file.
